Some Myths Are Based On Reality
by ClaraForever
Summary: Filming has finished for the Doctor Who Christmas Special, and Jenna-Louise is back home shopping for supper...a shopping trip that is about to become very strange indeed...


**Some Myths Are Based On Reality.**

DISCLAIMER : This story is a work of fiction (of course). Doctor Who, and all of its' characters all belong to the BBC.

XX xx XX

**October 2013 - North London.**

_Hmm, what shall I get ? A nice salad with avocado ? To her left was a tempting range of fast food items. No, don't look at it, I know it looks nice...and probably tastes lovely, but I'm on a diet at the moment..._

Jenna sighed as she walked past the hot dogs and burgers in the supermarket fridge, and towards the vegetable section. Filming for the Christmas Doctor Who special had just finished, and she was now enjoying some downtime back at home in London. As she perused what was on offer in the green baskets - peppers, cabbages, and other healthy things, she thought back to the tearful departure of her friend and leading man in the show. Well, at least many of the fans would be happy, as Clara finally kissed The Doctor - and there would certainly be less of that when ol' Peter came in. But she was a talented, adaptable actress, and was admittedly a bit excited at what the new series would have on offer.

Walking out with a bag of groceries, Jenna put her sunglasses on, and made her way home. She had barely walked a few yards, when she heard "hello there, Souffle Girl !" It was a small boy in a red jersey, with his mother in tow. Both were grinning. Jenna smiled back, and rubbed the hair on the small boy's head. "Nice to see you too !"

_Although acting was always in her blood, and being recognised by fans was part of the job, sometimes she wished that she could walk the streets occasionally, and be treated like an anonymous member of the public. Being in the public eye meant that she had to smile - even when sometimes she didn't feel like it. However, being the warm natured person she was, admittedly it was nice when she was recognised for her acting skills - even if the mountain of fan mail she had would take ages to get down._

Lost in thought, Jenna abruptly turned her head at what appeared to be the sound of an explosion. People stopped in their tracks, and some pointed towards a plume of smoke rising in the distance. _My God, I hope no-one was hurt. It'll probably be on the news tonight. _After a pause, Jenna continued on her way home.

About 10 minutes later, she passed a big disused factory, with fading signs, broken windows, and graffiti along the side. Crossing a small alley between buildings in the complex, Jenna noticed something in the corner of her eye, and turned her head to see a man in a long tweed jacket walking down the alley towards...a blue box at the end of it. The man briefly turned his head, and noticed Jenna looking at him. He was quite handsome, with slightly curled light brown hair, and appeared to be in his late 30s. He smiled at Jenna, before resuming his walk down the alley. Jenna thought the man looked very familiar, and after some thought, her small nose crinkling in confusion, the name popped into her head - _Benedict Cumberbatch._

_Wow, the chances of that !...Hmm, time for a bit of autograph hunting myself, I think._

Taking off her sunglasses, and looking at the shopping in her hand, Jenna did think of letting the chance pass, but decided against it. _After all, it's not everyday you get to meet a celeb._

Jenna turned into the litter-strewn alley, and followed "Benedict". Jenna's eyes widened when "Benedict" disappeared into the box, which was up against the dead end of the alley.

_No way ! She thought. Why is the "Doctor Who" TARDIS here...in a dirty alleyway in North London ?! If there was any location filming, surely she would have been told about it !_

Jenna stood outside the box, and it looked almost exactly like the box she had been working with for the past year. A sign on the top said "Police Box", it was a shade of faded blue, but there wasn't a St John's Ambulance logo on the side...Instead, there was a red cross on a circular white sticker. Shaking her head, and taking a deep breath, Jenna knocked on the wooden door. After a pause, she heard a voice say "come in ?"

_This was going to be weird. Getting into a tiny box, just to get someone's autograph...with a bag of shopping in her hand._

Pushing the door open carefully, so as not to hit "Benedict", she took a few steps inside...and her jaw dropped - as well as her shopping.

She was in a cavernous room, with metal walls, and a bright platform of switches, dials, levers and screens in the middle. "Benedict" was standing by the platform, curiously looking to his side at the pretty brunette in the doorway. He smiled at her, before saying "hello, I'm The Doctor !"

Jenna was stunned. She shook her head, then rushed back outside. She looked around the box, and noticed that one side was up against the wall. _That must be it, the box is simply the side entrance to a building. _Stepping back inside the box, Jenna smiled back - and The Doctor's smile faded, when Jenna said "nice set-up you have here Benedict. I didn't know you were such a fan of Doctor Who, that you built a replica !...Nicely done, the way you make it look bigger on the inside, by attaching your box next to a big warehouse !"

"Erm...not exactly" a confused Doctor replied, before adding "...and who is this Benedict ?!"

Jenna was taken aback. _Oh great, this isn't the real Benedict Cumberbatch...He's just a look alike. This is going to be embarrassing. _"Oh dear, I think I've made a terrible mistake here, sorry for troubling you...I must be going..." Jenna was about to turn around and leave, when The Doctor said "well, before you go, at least tell me your name !"

Jenna couldn't help it, her friendly demeanour meant that she had to at least make this a friendly encounter - even if it was a short one. "Jenna...Jenna-Louise...but shouldn't you know that already ?" she said, with a warm smile. "What's yours ?...and don't say, it's The Doctor."

The Doctor scratched his head, before giving Jenna a sideways glance. "...Just... The Doctor...but you can also call me John Smith."

Jenna couldn't help but snigger. "Yeah, right, and I suppose this "TARDIS" can go anywhere in time and space...Look, I know you're a big fan of the show, and I'm really impressed by this set up, but I really must be going..."

"But it _can_ go anywhere in time and space !...Do you want me to demonstrate ?" The Doctor said, with a big - albeit confused smile on his face.

Jenna's smile disappeared, and she rolled her eyes. _Great, this fan is really off his tree. _"No need..." she walked towards the platform where The Doctor was, and placed her hand on a lever. Smiling, she pulled the lever down.

The Doctor's face turned to one of horror. "NO !...DON'T DO THAT !" he cried, making Jenna step back.

Jenna laughed "oh come on, we know this set-up can't go anywhere, where could we go ?...1884 ?!" All of a sudden, the room started shaking, a weird whining noise echoed throughout the room, and Jenna was thrown back. She landed on her backside, before she struggled to get up. Grabbing hold of a rail, she was shocked...but impressed. "You know, this ought to be a ride at Alton Towers theme park..."

The shaking stopped abruptly, and The Doctor hurriedly looked at a monitor at the side of the platform. He looked at Jenna with a worried look. "You know that bit you said about 1884 ?...Well, you weren't far off..." The Doctor's glance moved towards the doors of the TARDIS.

Jenna was tired of this, intriguing as it was. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go now "Doctor". It was nice meeting you, but I have supper to make - I'm starving." Walking away towards the exit, she stopped to pick up her shopping, and opened the door.

_She froze, her mouth opening wide. Her bag of shopping dropped to the floor, spilling its' contents...An avocado rolled down the cobbled street, before being picked up by a scruffy looking boy with bare feet. The boy looked at the fruit, clearly puzzled._

Jenna was greeted by a gloomy smoke-laden sky, damp, wet streets, with blackened brick buildings - some with tall chimney stacks as far as the eye could see. Men, mostly with moustaches, some with top hats, could be seen going about their daily business, mingling with women dressed in large skirts, some with frilly umbrellas resting on their shoulders. Jenna didn't notice The Doctor come up behind her.

"Jenna-Louise, welcome to the year 1898..."

XX xx XX


End file.
